Le Clan Romanov
by Lady Booky
Summary: Suite à l'attaque de Voldemort sur les jumeaux Potter, Dumbledore désigne Lucas comme était le Survivant. Je n'en dis pas plus! Le résumé s'étoffera avec la suite de l'histoire :D Chapitre 2 en ligne!
1. 1 Le Survivant

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici ma première fanfiction! Comme je l'écris au fur et à mesure, je vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine.

**Résumé: **Suite à l'attaque de Voldemort sur les jumeaux Potter, Dumbledore désigne Lucas comme était le Survivant.

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter appartient à JKR

**Paring: **Les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il y aura du Dark Dumby. Pour l'avenir, je ne sais pas encore si je vais pencher dans le yaoi ou pas...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Survivant

La journée qui finissait s'annonçait lourde en symboles. Ce 31 octobre 1981 était un jour spécial pour les enfants, qui allaient de maisons en maisons, costumés, pour récolter des bonbons. Mais aussi pour le commun des mortels, qui se préparait à célébrer les défunts le lendemain. Et enfin pour les sorciers, qui célébraient plutôt Samain, c'était l'occasion de se retrouver pour commémorer la victoire du Bien Triomphant. Pourtant, depuis quelques années, ces jours de fêtes s'assimilaient plus à un acte désespéré pour tenter d'oublier ces temps sombres.

Depuis près de sept ans, un mage noir étendait son pouvoir sur l'Angleterre et une partie de l'Europe. Les gouvernements avaient toutes les peines du monde pour endiguer ce fléau. Punir les sorciers s'alliant au Mal, cacher la nature réelle des catastrophes aux moldus et organiser une résistance. C'est dans ce contexte que nous nous intéresserons à la famille Potter.

James et Lily Potter, vingt-et-un ans tous les deux, venaient de coucher leur deux fils. Les jumeaux Potter, Harry James et Lucas Charles. Les deux bébés avaient eu droit à leur histoire et dormaient paisiblement. Leurs parents pouvaient enfin prendre un repos bien mérité. Pas facile de s'occuper de deux bébés et de combattre des sorciers noirs. Au calme dans leur salon, ils purent mettre de côté leur rôle de parents quelques instant pour avoir des activités normales pour des jeunes gens. James s'habillait pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis et Lily écrivait une longue lettre pour Rose, son amie partie étudier en France.

Alors que James s'apprêtait à quitter sa maison, un étrange pressentiment lui glaça les entrailles. Dehors, plus un bruit. Ce silence était tout sauf normal. Baguette à la main, il scruta les environs. Un morceau de tissus noir, dissimulé derrière un buisson attira son attention. Il referma vivement la porte d'entrée et se précipita à l'étage.

- Lily ! Va vers les garçons ! VITE !

Entendant son mari crier ainsi, la jeune femme rousse couru dans la chambre de ses fils. Elle eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la pièce que la porte de la maison explosait. Elle se plaça devant les deux berceaux, faisant rempart de son corps, la baguette pointée vers la porte de la chambre d'enfants. Les pas se rapprochaient et l'huis finit par pivoter. Sans attendre, la sorcière lança un stupéfix en direction des intrus. Cette maigre tentative échoua contre un bouclier et en réponse, cinq éclaires partirent en direction de Lily. Le Petrificus Totalus la toucha en pleine poitrine et elle s'écroula. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle vit deux mangemorts trainer son mari à ses côté. Ils les placèrent tous deux face aux berceaux.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi seul, siffla Lord Voldemort de sa voix froide.

Les silhouettes masquées s'inclinèrent avec déférence et quittèrent la maison. Du jardin, on entendit cinq « plop », signifiant que les mangemorts avaient transplané. Voldemort se tourna alors vers les époux Potter, ses yeux rouges luisant cruellement dans l'obscurité.

- Vous voici donc… Membres inconscients et stupides de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous allez apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser contre Lord Voldemort !

Il partit dans un rire dément qui fit frissonner les parents et se réveiller les bébés. Effrayés par cet inconnu, Harry et Lucas se mirent à pleurer de toute la force de leurs petits poumons.

- SILENCIO ! rugit le mage noir en direction des enfants.

Les pleures cessèrent aussitôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna à nouveau vert James et Lily.

- Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne vous l'a certainement pas dit, mais une prophétie cours et j'ai tout lieux de croire qu'il s'agit d'un de vos fils. Cette prophétie dit qu'il va être le seul capable de me tuer. Alors voyez-vous, je viens les tuer pour écarter cette fâcheuse perspective. Et tout cela avant que vos précieux amis arrivent. Je crois que votre patronus a été retardé, cher James…

Les yeux des parents reflétaient une crainte terrible doublée d'horreur. Ce que Voldemort s'apprêtait à faire les terrifiait. Il allait tuer leurs fils devant leurs yeux. Pour l'exemple. La baguette du mage noir s'éleva.

- Avada Kedavra, prononça distinctement le Lord.

Comme dans un film d'horreur, Lily vit l'éclair vert sortir de la pointe de la baguette pour frapper l'un des petits corps emmailloté. L'éclair ricocha pour revenir à l'envoyeur. Quand il toucha Voldemort ébahi, l'explosion fut si forte qu'une partie du plafond s'écroula. Le petit mobile en verre au-dessus des berceaux symbolisant le ciel s'écrasa. Une étoile de verre argenté entailla l'épaule dénudée du petit Lucas, faisant pleurer le bambin.

Quand les Potter eurent le courage de ré-ouvrir les yeux, Voldemort avait disparu et leurs deux bébés s'égosillaient. Toujours pétrifiés, ils ne pouvaient pas aller les clamer. Deux minutes plus tard, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent dans la chambre des petits garçons. Les deux Maraudeurs prirent Harry et Lucas dans leur bras pendant que Dumbledore enlevait le maléfice du saucisson qui entravait les parents. Pouvant enfin bouger et parler, Lily se précipita sur ses enfants, suivit par James.

- Merlin, merci, s'écria-t-elle, soulagée de voir ses garçons en vie.

- James, Lily, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore.

- C'était Voldemort, confirma James. Il est venu, nous a pétrifiés et a voulu tuer mes fils. L'éclair s'est retourné contre lui… Il est mort…

- Mort, je ne sais pas, tempéra le vieux sorcier. Hors d'état de nuire pour un bout de temps en tout cas. Alors, qui a reçu le sort ?

Il se pencha vers les deux bébés qui maintenant s'étaient calmés.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily. J'étais trop terrifiée pour bien y prêter attention.

Dumbledore regarda attentivement les petits enfants. Il découvrit l'étoile sanguinolente sur l'épaule de Lucas et tira la conclusion qu'elle était le résultat du sortilège impardonnable.

- Vous en êtres sûr ? demanda James.

- Oui, un simple débris ne peut pas faire une forme aussi parfaite, assura catégoriquement le mage blanc. C'est lequel ?

- C'est Lucas, répondit Lily.

Dumbledore prit le bébé dans ses mains et le leva.

- Voici donc Lucas Potter, Le Survivant.

Ce geste était purement symbolique. Il devait marquer les esprits des adultes présents dans la pièce, afin de mettre en place son plan. Pour se faire, il prit son ton le plus fier et impressionné.

- Lucas est déjà puissant. Avec un entrainement adéquat, il deviendra le Sauveur du monde Magique. Je vais en faire mon disciple pour qu'il soit prêt à affronter Voldemort quand le moment sera venu.

Le vieil homme savait que son offre ne se refusait pas. Lui le sorcier le plus admiré du pays qui allait prendre leur fils sous son aile ? Quel honneur ! L'ego déjà énorme de James Potter se gonfla encore plus.

- Mon fils sera un héros, murmura-t-il, extatique.

C'était le moment pour Dumbledore de dévoiler la suite de son plan.

- Par contre, il est impératif de vous séparer de Harry…

Il avait prononcé cette phrase ignoble avec une voix douce et peinée, l'intonation résignée.

- NON ! protesta vivement Lily. Je ne veux pas abandonner mon fils ! Jamais !

James approuva vivement sa femme. Dumbledore s'attendait à une telle réaction. Il avait tout prévu.

- Jamais Lucas ne pourra s'entrainer correctement. Imaginez comme il va réagir si lui doit étudier alors que son frère joue. Et Harry ? Il va forcément être jaloux de l'attention porté à son frère. La relation entre eux pourrait fortement nuire à Lucas. Prendre le risque de l'exposer à un frère envieux pourrait faire des ravages.

En plus de ses paroles, Dumbledore profita de l'état de choc des parents pour insinuer son discours dans leur cerveau. En bon legilimen, Dumbledore arriva à en faire une vérité. Il étendit son action à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin et constata le résultat.

- Vous avez raison, Professeur, accepta James.

- Nous allons emmener Harry chez Pétunia Dursley. Comme elle est la tante de Harry, elle va prendre soin de lui.

Sans se poser de question, les quatre adultes acquiescèrent. Dans leur esprit, cette solution semblait la seul possible. Sirius n'eut même pas conscience de vouloir prendre Harry avec lui et Lily oublia totalement de préciser que sa sœur haïssait les sorciers et tout ce qui faisait un Potter.

Satisfait, Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et sortit de la maison. Il confia le petit garçon à Hagrid, le demi-géant, qui attendait dehors. Il lui ordonna d'aller déposer Harry au 4, Privet Drive. En rentrant, le Directeur de Poudlard avait un regard calculateur et satisfait. Dans la chambre, personne n'avait bougé. Ils avaient tous le regard vide. Se concentrant, Dumbledore implanta des souvenirs artificiels dans les esprits hagards. Il fit disparaître le berceau ayant appartenu à Harry et conduisit tout le monde en rez-de-chaussée et pointa sa baguette vers l'étage. Il libéra de son emprise les quatre jeunes gens.

- Vite, un Sortilège du Feudeymon, cria le vieux sorcier.

Tous sortirent de la maison en courant pour constater que la maison était envahie par le feu. Ils brandirent leurs baguettes pour contrer ce sortilège dévastateur. Quand les flammes disparurent, la maison était complétement détruite. Il ne restait plus rien de la maison Potter. Plus la moindre trace de petit Harry, pas même dans l'esprit de ses parents.

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review d'encouragement :D**

**A bientôt, Lady Booky**


	2. 2 L'Espoir

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici ma première fanfiction! Comme je l'écris au fur et à mesure, je vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine.

Résumé: Suite à l'attaque de Voldemort sur les jumeaux Potter, Dumbledore désigne Lucas comme étant le Survivant.

Disclamer: Harry Potter appartient à JKR et les OC à moi!

Paring: Les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il y aura du Dark Dumby. Pour l'avenir, je ne sais pas encore si je vais pencher dans le yaoi ou pas...

**RaR : **

**SevenSnow : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite va aussi te plaire ) Là je suis en vacances donc je devrais pouvoir prendre de l'avance et j'espère vraiment qu'avec la reprise du boulot je puisse continuer à écrire !

* * *

J'ai eu une grosse insomnie qui m'a permis d'écrire d'une traite ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'Espoir

Hagrid était partit du jardin des Potter dès que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié Harry. Le demi-géant avait donc quitté Godric's Hollow à pieds. Il ne savait ni se servir d'un balai, ni transplaner. Il lui restait donc en dernier recours le Magicobus. Il tira de son manteau un parapluie rose et l'agita avant de bien vite le ranger. En attendant le bus magique, Hagrid regarda les habitants du village se précipiter vers la maison des Potter.

Le bus violet à double impériale apparu au coin de la rue dans un crissement de pneu. Un jeune homme en uniforme ouvrit la porte.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus. Je suis Terence Wayne, le contrôleur. Quelle est votre destination ?

Hagrid réfléchit un instant. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'emmener Harry chez sa tante. Mais s'il déposait le petit maintenant, il ne serait découvert que le lendemain matin. Il était presque minuit et Dumbledore avait été clair : il déposait le bébé et retournait à Poudlard. Mais laisser un si petit être seul dans le froid de la nuit ne plaisait pas au garde-chasse. Il le déposerait au petit matin.

- Je veux aller au Chaudron Baveur, annonça-t-il au contrôleur.

- Le tarif est de 31 Mornilles pour faire le trajet. Pour 34 Mornilles, on peut avoir une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus. Pour 35 Mornilles, une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents.

- Je vais prendre le chocolat chaud.

Hagrid monta dans le bus qui pencha lourdement sous son poids. Il fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches et finit par extraire les 34 pièces d'argent que le garçon lui réclamait. Terence lui donna son ticket.

- Très bien, installez-vous sur un lit, Ernie va démarrer.

Hagrid s'assit précipitamment en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Harry. Le lit protesta vivement sous sa charge. Le bus démarra en trombe, faisant s'entrechoquer les montants en cuivre des lits. Dans le bus, plusieurs passagers dormaient, insensibles à la conduite brusque d'Ernie. Hagrid regardait les voitures moldues, les maisons, les lampadaires s'écarter au passage du bus. La ville laissa place à la campagne. Terence lui apporta le chocolat chaud auquel lui donnait droit le prix de son billet. Il but avec précaution la boisson brûlante, veillant à ne pas en renverser partout. Le bus pilla au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une cours.

- Tinworth, cria Terence.

Un sorcier à l'air hagard se leva du lit où il dormait, ramassa ses affaires et descendit du bus. A peine son client déposé que le véhicule repartit de plus belle. Encore trois autres arrêt et autant de sorciers débarqués.

- Le prochain arrêt est le Chaudron Baveur, confia Terence à Hagrid. Il doit y avoir une ambiance du tonnerre. On dit que Vous-Savez-Qui a été tué. Les sorciers fêtent la bonne nouvelle !

Le bus magique s'arrêta finalement devant la porte simple du célèbre pub sorcier. Hagrid prit avec soin son petit fardeau et descendit du bus infernal. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce mode de transport. Pourtant, il devrait le reprendre pour se rendre à Privet Drive. De sa main libre, il poussa la porte et entra.

La Chaudron Baveur avait toujours eu son petit succès. Mais cette nuit-là, le Monde Magique était en liesse. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Le tyran était mort. Un nom était sur toutes les bouches : Lucas Potter. Hagrid s'approcha du bar, saluant les sorciers de sa connaissance au passage. Il commanda au barman un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Alors Hagrid, demanda Tom. On fête ?

- Comme tout le monde, répondit le demi-géant en buvant une gorgée de liquide ambré. Mais je dois garder les idées claires, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission.

Le ton mystérieux du garde-chasse poussa Tom à vouloir en savoir plus. Hagrid se concentra pour lui en apprendre plus sans pour autant révéler l'identité de son petit colis.

- Ce petit doit être déposé chez sa tante.

- Encore un orphelin de cette foutue guerre, conclu Tom, fataliste. Mais lui, ça doit être le dernier ! Maintenant, c'est fini !

Sur cette note joyeuse, Tom reversa un verre à Hagrid et partit servir d'autres clients. Dans le vacarme joyeux du pub, à aucun moment le demi-géant ne pensa qu'un autre auditeur que Tom avait entendu la conversation. Et pourtant, à la table juste derrière lui, un couple n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils parlaient à voix basse en russe, les yeux fixés sur le couffin de Harry.

- Iwan, disait la femme. C'est peut-être notre seule chance.

- On ne doit pas se précipiter, Sofya.

- Depuis une année que nous cherchons une solution, c'est la première fois que nous en trouvons une.

- Je vais sonder cet homme, nous nous déciderons après.

La femme blonde, Sofya, approuva son mari. Ce dernier se plongea quelques instants dans l'esprit simple du garde-chasse.

- Alors, le pressa sa femme.

- Il doit le confier à des non-sorciers.

- On ne peut pas laisser ce petit sorcier aller chez ces _gens_.

Sofya avait eu une moue dégoutée en mentionnant les moldus.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Une nouvelle fois, son mari utilisa la legilimentie sur Hagrid. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, le nom n'apparait nulle part… Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un messager…

Les deux russes échangèrent un regard et à l'acquiescement discret de son mari, Sofya eut un sourire radieux.

_/°°\_/°°\_/°°\_

Plus de trois heures après cet échange, Hagrid finit son whisky. Il avait bu un nombre impressionnant de verres, les tournées se succédant sans fin. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin quand il se souvint de sa mission. Il posa son regard sur la chaise voisine. Vide. Dans l'affolement, il regarda autour de lui : pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque bébé. Il voulait demander de l'aide, mais les derniers clients du pub étaient complétement ivres. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler du prénom du petit. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Dumbledore serait furieux en apprenant cela. Hagrid craignait Dumbledore autant qu'il l'admirait. Mais l'idée de décevoir celui à qui il devait tout lui était insupportable. Aussi quand le demi-géant regagna Poudlard, il annonça au directeur de l'école qu'il avait posé le petit à bon port. Comme Dumbledore n'avait pas à douter de la parole d'Hagrid, il se contenta d'effacer les souvenirs de la dernière nuit du son garde-chasse avec un sortilège d'Oubliette. La culpabilité d'Hagrid s'envola.

Au même moment, quelque part au Pays de Galles, un petit bébé se réveillait doucement dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme.

- Le petit ange se réveille, chantonna Sofya en russe.

Si elle paraissait radieuse et sereine, Iwan, son mari était concentré sur deux chaudrons bouillonnants. Voilà près d'une année qu'il cherchait l'occasion d'avoir un héritier mâle. Sa petite Nastia ne pouvait prétendre à l'héritage familial et si la belle-sœur d'Iwan, qui était enceinte, mettait au monde un garçon, il allait hériter du titre de la famille et de sa direction. Il y avait fort à parier que le fils d'Andreï deviendrai aussi cupide et corrompu que son père. Pour éviter que la famille ne tombe entre les mains de sorciers nuisibles, Iwan se devait d'avoir un fils et il ne devait y avoir aucune trace d'adoption.

Ce bébé était donc une bénédiction. Il avait visiblement le même âge que Nastia donc pourrait passer aisément pour son frère jumeau. Les potions étaient en stase depuis plus de six mois, attendant le moment fatidique. Iwan était un Maître des Potions et celles qu'il finalisait étaient oubliées par la plupart des sorciers. Il lui avait fallu creuser les plus sombres secrets des monarchies pour les reconstituer. Ces potions servaient dans l'ancien temps à effectuer une adoption de sang, seul moyen de léguer le patrimoine génétique d'une famille. Elles étaient interdites depuis plus de mille ans.

- C'est prêt, annonça Iwan avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Sa femme eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se précipiter. Elle regardait ces chaudrons comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Ce fils, elle l'avait tant voulu. Elle qui ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Elle posa délicatement le petit garçon dans une sorte de cuve en marbre. Iwan prit une dague en argent et commença le rituel. La lame s'enfonça dans sa main, faisant couler le sang dans le premier chaudron.

- Que le sang donné devienne celui du père.

La potion prit une teinte bleu argenté. Il donna la dague à sa femme qui l'imita.

- Que le sang donné devienne celui de la mère.

Au contact du sang de Sofya, le liquide du chaudron vira au doré. Ensuite, tous deux prirent le chaudron contenant leur sang respectif et se placèrent au-dessus du bébé. D'un même mouvement ils versèrent les potions sur le petit garçon, en récitant à l'unisson la fin de l'incantation.

- Par ces dons nous t'acceptons. Par ces dons nous te voulons. Par ces dons nous te nommons, Alexander Vitaly Romanov.

Les potions s'écoulèrent sur le corps du bébé, tournoyant, se mélangeant. A la fin de l'incantation, le corps du petit garçon avait absorbé tout le liquide. Iwan prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Bienvenu parmi nous, mon fils.

C'est émue que Sofya se pencha à son tour sur Alexander. Merlin que son fils était beau !

Sur les nombreux registres du Ministère de la Magie, le nom de Harry Potter venait de s'effacer. Celui d'Alexander Romanov venait de rejoindre celui d'Anastassia Romanov. Jusqu'au 17 ans de l'héritier Romanov, Harry Potter n'existerait plus, telle était la loi magique.

Voilà une année qu'Iwan et Sofya fuyaient leur famille. Tant qu'aucun membre n'était au courant de la naissance d'une fille, leur plan était viable. Ils étaient partis pour le Royaume unis juste quelques semaines avant l'accouchement. La guerre leur avait servi d'échappatoire : le lendemain de leur arrivée, le Ministère de la Magie fermait les frontières aux voyages magiques. Plus aucun sorcier ne rentrait ou ne sortait du pays de manière magique. Cette mesure tint éloignée le reste de la famille qui abhorrait tout ce qui faisait moldu. Iwan et Sofya avaient reçu un visa. On n'expulse pas la descendance des tsars.

Il était midi quand une chouette vint taper à la fenêtre du living room, apportant la Gazette du Sorcier. Iwan paya l'oiseau et entrepris de lire le journal. En première page, une immense photographie en noir et blanc représentait un petit garçon, l'épaule dénudée et marquée d'une étoile. Le journal annonçait en grand : _Lucas Potter, Le Survivant. _S'en suivait un article détaillé sur la famille Potter. Iwan ne prit pas la peine de lire en entier cet article. Un autre, plus petit, attira autrement plus son attention. Le Ministère informait les sorciers qu'avec la fin de la guerre, les frontières étaient ré ouvertes. Le russe appela sa femme et tous deux remercièrent Merlin pour sa clémence. C'en était presque miraculeux qu'ils aient justement trouvé leur fils au bon moment. Ils furent persuadés que le Destin l'avait voulu et que leur choix était le bon. Ce n'était pas un hasard : les choses _devaient_ se passer ainsi.

Iwan allait reporter son attention sur le reste des articles quand les bruits significatifs de plusieurs transplanages se firent entendre devant la maison. A l'oreille, il devait au moins y avoir trois personnes. Inquiet, le russe sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La famille Romanov avait plusieurs ennemis, mieux valait se montrer prudent. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant sa famille, Andreï en tête. Son frère n'était pas à proprement parlé un ennemis mais ce n'était pas un allié non plus. Il jalousait le pouvoir d'Iwan qui avait pris la tête de la famille mais ne le défiait jamais ouvertement. Derrière Andreï se tenait sa femme, Maria qui portait ce qui avait tout lieu d'être un nourrisson. Klava, la mère d'Andreï et Elena sa jeune sœur se tenaient à la hauteur d'Andreï.

- Il n'a pas perdu de temps, grinça l'aîné des Romanov. Va donc accueillir nos invité, Sofya, je vais demander aux elfes de préparer un repas.

Sa femme descendit donc ouvrir la porte à sa belle-famille. Si Sofya aimait beaucoup Klava et Elena, elle se méfiait comme la peste d'Andreï et de sa femme. Elle les accueillit néanmoins avec un grand sourire.

- Klava, Elena, quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin !

Elle prit sa belle-sœur et sa belle-mère dans ses bras, réellement heureuse de les revoir.

- Andreï, Maria.

Elle se contenta d'une brève accolade pour eux. Elle les invita ensuite à entrer. Iwan vint à leur rencontre, souriant.

- Mama ! Elena ! Enfin je vous revois ! Andreï, mon cher frère et ta charmante épouse.

Les yeux bleu azur d'Iwan se posèrent sur le nourrisson.

- Et ton enfant à ce que je constate.

- Oui, se rengorgea Andreï. Mon fils, l'héritier Romanov.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas un fils, demanda froidement Iwan.

- Si ta femme t'avait donné un héritier, tu n'aurais pas fui la Mère Patrie.

Le résonnement d'Andreï était parfaitement exact. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Les yeux d'Iwan se rétrécirent de colère.

- Je n'ai pas fui, Andreï. Les médicomages ont souhaité que Sofya ne soit pas exposé au climat trop froid. Comme nous avions des intérêts en Angleterre, notre choix s'est arrêté ici. Jamais je ne pouvais supposer que l'état du pays se dégraderait et qu'il en viendrait à fermer les frontières.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que tu étais injoignable durant un an.

À sa mine satisfaite, on devinait aisément qu'Andreï pensait avoir asséné le coup de grâce à son frère. Il déchanta très vite.

- Si je te manquais tant, petit frère, tu n'avais qu'à utiliser les voies moldues pour venir me voir…

- Suffit, coupa Klava qui ne voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate entre ses fils. Moi, je veux pouvoir être présenter à votre enfant. Après tout, je suis sa Babushka !

Devant l'empressement de sa mère, Iwan lui passa le bras autour des épaules en riant. Il lui embrassa la tempe. Sofya avait disparu dans la chambre des jumeaux et revint avec Anastassia qui se réveillait tout juste.

- Voici votre petite fille, Anastassia Klava.

La Baba Romanov prit délicatement sa petite fille, les yeux brillants de fierté en entendant qu'elle portait aussi son nom. Sofya revint avec Alexander cette fois.

- Et voici son grand-frère, Alexander Vitaly.

Iwan était trop occupé à admirer ses enfants pour voir le regard furieux de son frère. Justement, Alexander se réveillait.

- Ils sont merveilleux, s'extasia Elena. Bonjour Sacha, bonjour Nastia, je suis votre tante, Elena, se présenta la jeune femme.

Les jumeaux étaient de dignes représentants de la famille Romanov. Une peau claire, des cheveux noirs et brillants et les yeux du même bleu que celui d'Iwan.

- Nastia à les cheveux qui s'éclaircissent chaque semaine un peu plus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sera aussi bonde que sa maman, confia l'heureux papa.

- Et elle sera magnifique, comme elle. Sourit Klava. Par contre le petit bonhomme sera ton portrait, il sera bel homme, je le sens !

Personne n'était assez fou pour remettre en question l'affirmation de la Baba Romanov.

* * *

**Voilà le second chapitre, on l'on fait connaissance avec les principaux protagonistes de cette fanfiction. Ils seront décrits plus en détail au chapitre suivant.**

**J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me galvanise :D**


End file.
